


Warlord

by Drarnegas



Category: League of Legends, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Theme, F/F, Futanari, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Five years has past since the civil war broke out in Kingdom of Riya, bands of both armies has turn away and becoming warlords rooming and pillaging the land for their own goods. Can new heros rise up and save the Kingdom or is it going to be destroyed.





	1. The Warlord of the souths

The people of Gavle were all shivering in fear as they look over the men that had collected them around the village center. They were dress in worn military armor, rusty, dented and mud covered all of them, except one. The only one that worn a armor that was clean were the leader, standing nearly 7 feet the leader in a full suit of black armor that shine with blue and red runes, a helmet in the form of an bear and with a claymore on its hips. They walk around looking at the villagers, they stop and pointed at several of the men and a few women and then the raider went and grab them. Women were screaming and the men try to resist but the were shoved or kick down, those that were being taken were force into cage on wagons. Some young boys try to fight back by throwing rocks but the leader cut them down with one swing of their sword. This made the rest of the villagers stop and move back in fear. Once all the captive were in the cages, the raider got on their horses and before they left the leader conjure a fire ball and throw it against the building setting them on fire. As they rode away they could hear the fading sound of screaming as the villages try to put the fire out.

Once the raider were far out from the villages, one of the raider move up to the leader.  
"So Captain, what will we be doing with them."  
"The Yunrian will trade them for weapons, so we will head back to camp with them first and then tomorrow Ravior´s group will take them and trade them."   
"Why not just sell them to the Berodian´s they always pay high for slaves."  
"We don´t need money, we need weapons. Now get back in the line."  
The raider nod and move back to his previous spot. They rode until they reach their camp, an old castle that still had most of its wall intact. A few sentinel were on it looking out for the armies and other raiders, when they saw their companion they blow the horn and open the gate and made room for them. The riders move in and got of their horses, the wagons with the captives were put along with others cages.  
The leader got of their horse and remove their helmet.  
"Men get a fire burning were are having a feast." Riven said as her men cheered and started to bring out the meat, beer, ale and wine. As soon the meat were hang over the fire they started to drink and sing. Riven still in her suit of armor raise her cup. "Tonight is the beginning for our biggest raid, drink, sing and fuck the women that we have been taking, enjoy yourself." She said and another round of cheer as they drank. As time pass and they eat, some went over and grab the women and as Riven had said started to rape them, while the warlord move into the castle of to her own champers. She started to undress her armor and hang up her sword on the wall. Looking out over the camp she could see and hear how some of the women were kicking and screaming for help as her men rape them. Riven only giggle as what was happening and drank the last of her wine before she move over to a table with a map on it. On it there were the location of towns and path were the imperial army and the nobles were taking and were they were fighting. But Riven did´t care about those minor thing, the only thing she cared about was about the other warlords, the one in the west, east and north. They were making their moves all over the lands and taking out her targets. The one in east had made a pack with the Berodian´s which would mean that she could´t take her captives and sell them their anymore, she had lied to her men as she did´t want them to run of and attack them. Once they had gotten the weapons and more men then they would crush the other warlord, nobody walk in on her territory and got away with it.


	2. Call to arms

Yang groan as she woke up, sitting up in her bed she stretch her arms out and gave a yawn before she got up and over to her dresser and put on her clothing's. Once dress she move down to the kitchen and went over the cupboard and open it and reach for the jar with dry meat. She then went over and took the jug with milk in it and a bit of cheese. Yang sat down and started to eat her meager meal, things were not that good for her and Ruby. When the civil war started Yang had mange to get a good job as an apprentice at the local blacksmith, day in and out she would help the old man with creating and repairing weapons and armor and when the old man sadly die she took over. However six months ago trade started to halt due to the 4 warlords raiding all over the country and so the imperial command had stop all trade between the town and city´s that were not close to the capital. This meant that towns like Patch which were to far away from the capital would´t get any trading as their were a guaranteed chance that caravans would get pick on by the warlords without imperial guard escort.  
Yang spend now most of her days fixing farmers equipment and while it occupied her mind during the days, it did´t pay that to well. The few gold that she had left she were saving on buying food once that started to run low as the priced would rise once the winter came and the farmers could´t tend to their field and food would be less available. Hearing some cracking noise behind her, she could see her little sister Ruby coming down, dress in her robes.  
"Morring sis, sleep well."  
"Yeah, their is not much food less is their?"  
"Their is still a few beef left, we can make stew or roast one tonight. Your going to be working at father Vlad today?"  
"Yes I will help him tend the sick, I don´t want to but he really needs help."  
"I understand sis and your doing a good job helping the old man."  
Father Vlad had been taking care of them once their father and uncle went out to fight the war and since they had´t come back after 5 years the old man of the church had help them with food and in return they help him, well Ruby mostly help him since Yang had taken up her own job.   
Ruby grab a piece of bread, some cheese and some of the milk and sat down and eat with her sister. They did´t say any thing else as they finish their breakfast and then they move out of their house, lock the door and heading out to their respective works. They split at the center statue with Yang going to the blacksmith shop near the wall and Ruby to the church on the hill up north. As soon as Yang got the fire started on her forge, farmer started to come to her. She started to repair the tools that were needed and hand over nails and gears/tools of iron that some had come to get. This continue until the sun were in it zenith there were the sounds of bells and Yang and the farmers look up towards the center of the statue were a band of knights were gathering.  
One knight got down of his horse and got up on an barrel, while the other walk around and told the people to gather. Yang put down her tools and follow along with the rest and soon all the town´s folk were all gather around the knight on the barrel.  
He took out and scroll and loudly shouted.  
"By the order of lady Schnee all men and women of the age of 18 to the age of 40 shall join in the army immediately."  
After hearing this people started to shout and grumble saying that why should they join. They had already send those that were soldier here and now the women were demanded to join into the army. If it were´t for the other knights holding the mass back, the knight on that stood on the barrel would have been tackle to the ground. For Yang´s part she were just frozen in horror, she were in the age range, Ruby were not which was good but that meant that if the knight knew that she was then they would separated them. Not wanting that Yang started to walk out but once she got to the outer ring she were meet with other knights, they grab her and move over her to a table were on knight sat with a patch of paper and next to him stood Father Vlad.  
"State you name and age please."  
Yang did´t say anything, she only look at Father Vlad with a pleading look.  
"Father can you please tell the woman´s name and age please."  
Yang plead Father Vlad not to say anything, he did give her a look that said that he did´t want to but he had too.  
"Father please state the woman´s name and age or she will be solicitation with force."  
"H,,,her name is Yang Xiao Long and she is 20 years old." The old priest said with a sad face. The knight wrote it down and then the knight grab and move Yang away, she scream and kick her feet trying to get away but to no avail. She was loaded on to a cart with other and cuff to her feet, once their cart were loaded it move out of the town. The last thing Yang could see were the church tower, she keep looking at it until it was gone from her vision and she started to cry.


	3. Warlord of the East

Scream could be hearing as the city were burning, people were running away trying to escape the flames. But does that made it to the gates were being shot down by archers. The city were surrounded by thousands of soldiers of the Faunas freedom army. The army had been created by the traitor to the throne, they had promise the Faunas freedom. But Adam Taurus did´t trust them and did´t like that his brothers and sister were dying for humans. So he rebel and clam most of the eastern part of the Kingdom, his army wonder the land and brutally kill or capture any human they came across and burn down the city that they did´t need. They freed other Faunas they found and brought them back to their camp. Some join in with the army other stay back and tend the land for food, fix clothing and weapons. Neither the imperial or separatist had try to reclaim the land or fight the Faunas as they were outnumber, leaving Adam to freely wonder his army of follower and carve up his own kingdom. He had also made an pack with the Berodian´s, a minor kingdom that bought slave, mainly Faunas by they gladly took humans that Adam´s bands had. This gave him a steady income of gold and weapons sometimes.  
Once the sound of scream died out the Faunas moved away from the burning city and headed back to their camp. Once back at camp the solider reunited with their loved once and started to eat with them, while Adam moved to his tent and plan his next attack. As he look over the map one of his captain were coming up to him.  
"Sir we got report from the scout."  
"And what do they say."  
"The bear is moving a band of prisoner towards the Yunrian territory, their is no words about the Raven, the one it the north is also quite and the nobles are both bring in new soldiers for their armies."  
"And what about *them*".  
"Still no new words sir. Any new orders?"  
"Tell the scouts to keep an eye on the Bear´s movement, she is up to something. Ignore the others for now and focus on the search."  
"Yes sir." The captain saluted before moving out. Adam look over his map and move some figures around base on the new information he got. Things were getting harder with the way he was doing things, he may have the numbers but the other warlords and the nobles army were more experiences in combat and had real sieges weapon. He was running out on towns and city with no walls or small enough for his army to break through and he lack any city that could act as a defensive fort. If the nobles and the Bear were making movements to what I though would increase their numbers then he needed to act. Cut them of before they were too many and could crush his forces, which he knew they good.  
Looking over the map he had two choice that he could do that would increase his odds of staying here and in power. He could attack the Bear´s band of wagon and demand some form of ceasefire or sell them to the Berodian´s. Or he could attack the fort west of him and use it as his new base and give him a place to defend, however that would cost a lot of his men to take it. Which he did´t want to waist if he could make another choice to achieve his goal. Rain started to pour as he thought of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current known warlords.  
> Riven in the south-the Bear.  
> Adam Taurus-the bull


	4. Warlord of the North & Warlord of the west.

Rain were pouring down outside, the sound of it hitting the window were coming in a rhythmic way. Lightning flash by every now and then, but it did nothing to disrupt the people inside the castles. Around a large table with a map of the whole kingdom, Cinder the former arch mage of the kings court and now a warlord, were making her plans for her next steep. Unfortunately things were not as good for her as she wanted it to be. Her spy still in the royal court had inform her about the loyalist gathering new troupes bringing in women that were peasant. It did show her just how desperate the loyalist were but with her outer spies telling her that Riven were making moments in the south and Adam in the east, she needed to make things carefully. She lost a lot of good men and resources after Raven made several raideds in her lands. She could hold back defensively but not go on the offence at the moment, which was she needed to do now.

As she continue to plan she was interrupter by her two commanders, Emerald and Mercury.  
"Why are you here, I told you not to disrupt me."  
"Sorry Cinder by a messenger came into city an-  
"YOU LET A MESSENGER PASS THROUGH." Cinder yelled. Fire emitting from her hands burning the table a little.  
"Cinder please calm down, it was´t a normal messenger. Arrows bounce of him and he was´t wearing any armor." Mercury said as he move up to Cinder holding the scroll. He handed it over to her and she broke the seal and started to read it. Once she was done she was smiling. "Well looks like we are going to a ball."

////

In the west part of the kingdom

With in the camp at the heart of the forest music and celebrating could be found as the warlord band that belong to Raven were enjoying their latest raid. The had kill and plunder Cinder and Riven´s town and soldier and capture a few. Those prisoner were being tie up against poles, they had fruits on their heads and the raiders were throwing knifes or shooting with bows and arrows at them trying to hit the fruit. But being drunk they miss or hit the prisoner, either way they cheer and laugh at it regardless. On the top of the hill Raven were sitting with her second in command and love Vernal, drinking wine and eating.  
When their was only one prisoner left, Raven got up and rush towards him and change into a giant wolf and bit of most of his body killing him. She howl and change back blood running down her lips. There was another round of cheers as Raven pick a barrel up and drank it greedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that we have shown all the warlords, here are some small info about the warlords power and how many men they have in their army and their land.
> 
> Riven holds the south part of the kingdom. She has a force of 3000 riders spread out over the land and are consider the strongest men in the kingdom, with her main taking camp in an abandon castle with 200 riders. Her power enchanted armor giving her stronger protection, strength, she can conjure fire balls thanks to it. Even without the armor she is stronger then a normal person. Most of her land is flat and poor in resources but rich in farmlands. She has only a few spies around the kingdom. 
> 
> Adam controls the east, a large part of it is covered in forest were he and his army are. He has 20.000 under his command but they are poorly equip and train. His power is his endurance and faunus trait, being stronger then normal human but not as strong as Riven and being faster then normal. He has also a large network of spy and scouts all over the kingdom. The few towns that are still standing are either under his control and acts as fortress or supply his army. 
> 
> Cinder controls the north and holds the richest part of the kingdom. She as several large city and forts as well as 4000 men which man the fortress. Her power is magic specialize in fire but she can use other as well. She controls the only ports in the kingdom and use them to trade in supply and men in form of mercenary. Her lands is mostly barren and full of hills with only the part in the south which is vulnerable. She rely´s on her many spies in the court and out in the kingdom.
> 
> Raven controls the west and is rich with farmlands, forest and resource for her. She controls 6000 men and lived wild, raiding and pillaging her rivals and the loyalist and separatist. Her power is shape-shifting, she can turn into various animal and size, but it takes a lot of her willpower to maintain it. Raven has no spies and only a few city's and forts.
> 
> Riven is know as the bear.   
> Adam is know as the bull.  
> Raven is know as the Queen of beast.  
> Cinder is know as the Salamander


End file.
